1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an FSK (frequency shift keyed) signal receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 61-141228 discloses an FM demodulator having an automatic gain controller and an automatic frequency controller.
There is a known FSK (frequency shift keyed) signal receiver having an automatic gain controller and an automatic frequency controller. As will be described later, the gain controller and the frequency controller in the known FSK signal receiver have problems.